La Bataille de Cispron
by Suryce T. Sloth
Summary: Une suite à Gurren Lagann, reprenant l'histoire là où l'épilogue de la série l'a laissé, à l'avènement de la conférence de paix spirale intergalactique.
1. Prologue : Episode 00

Je suis née dans le village de Sandabow, deux ans avant la chute de Teppelin.

Aussi loin qu'est capable de remonter ma mémoire, nous avons toujours été « libres ». Mon plus lointain souvenir tient en cette silhouette drapé d'une cape brune, ma mère, me tenant la main alors que nous marchons à travers les étendues désertiques, « en direction de la nouvelle ville de l'Humanité » me disait-elle en m'encourageant, avec ce slogan que beaucoup répété. Une rumeur, un appel s'étant étendue sur la surface du globe.

« C'est quoi une « ville » ? » Ai-je demandé à maman. Elle m'a répondu que c'était la même chose qu'une village mais avec beaucoup de gens, beaucoup plus, ceux de toutes la planète. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon village natal... Savais-je seulement ce que je venais de quitter ? Avais-je déjà oublier les murs de mon ancien habitat ? Pour une petite enfant comme moi, le village devait avoir été comme le monde entier. L'avais déjà laissé derrière moi pour celui qui nous attendait au bout de ce désert de poussière ? Les enfants sont des êtres dotés d'une formidable capacité d'adaptation et d'acceptation, pourtant il leur est parfois très difficile d'accepter le départ de quelque chose qu'ils ont toujours connus. Étais-je encore trop jeune pour m'être attaché à ma petite patrie natale ?

**Gurren Lagann : La Bataille de Cispron**

Épisode 00 : Alors je regarderais vers le lendemain.

_**Mémoires de Newi Tanaka**_

J'ai été ainsi élevé au sein de ce qu'il allait plus tard devenir Kamina City. C'était aux prémisses un grand rassemblement de tentes, un lieu dirigé par la Brigade Gurren, dont l'ambition était de former une communauté terrienne indivisible. Ces héros de guerre nous transmirent leur motivation, et avec grâce aux nombreux matériaux laissés par les gigantesques ruines de Teppelin, nous commençâmes à construire. Nombre d'émigrants affluèrent et le camp se transforma rapidement en une agrégation d'immeubles et de structures de toutes sortes. On construisit des boutiques, des forums et lieux de débats émergèrent, pour discuter des directions à prendre dans l'expansion de la ville et de ses attributs. Le commerce et la politique naquirent ainsi. Et de là, les premières dissidences naquirent. L'on était pas d'accord sur le prix des choses, ou sur les idées que l'on voulait développer en premières. La Brigade, qui malgré son rôle dominant, avait jusque-là gardé une position égale à tout à chacun, dû prendre les rênes pour éviter que le chaos ne s'installe. Unique force militaire des lieux, ils créèrent les bases d'un état, et une charte de règles assurant la cohésion de la communauté. Règles qui prirent plus tard le nom de « lois ». Ils filtrèrent les projets, et organisèrent le développement de la ville

C'est dans ce monde à le fois stable et aux opportunités innombrables que j'ai grandis. Un univers optimiste, avec l'avenir tout entier droit devant nous.

C'est ce monde qui se brisa le jour où s'activa le système d'extermination de la race humaine.

Je me rappelle très précisément cette nuit.

Le ciel noir se brisa, une foudre rouge frappa les rues. Je découvris ce que certains vieux cultes des villages souterrains désignés par le mot « Enfer ». Ce lieu noirâtre de flammes hautes et rougeoyantes. Un diable sans forme abattant sa punition sur nos âmes.

Je me tenais près de la grande baie vitré de notre appartement à ce moment-là. Je me souviens avoir vu la Lune s'ouvrir, crachant son monstre noir, et cette fureur s'abattant l'immeuble d'en face, tout près, si près. La vitre se brisa, relents de fumée envahissant la pièce. Quand je rouvrais les yeux, sans me souvenir de les avoir fermés, j'étais au sol, recroquevillée sur moi-même. Mes parents affolés surgirent alors dans la pièce et me relevèrent, et s'empressèrent de m'emmener dans l'escalier. Alors que je regagnais brusquement mes esprits, une douleur vive saccagea ma joue droite. Je palpais de ma main libre, l'autre tenu par papa, pour me rendre compte que quelque chose avait éraflé ma peau juste sous l'oeil droit, déchirant le haut de ma joue. Sur mes doigts du sang.

Nous quittâmes l'immeuble, et voulurent nous éloignés au plus vite du lieu de l'attaque, comme bien d'autres rescapés qui fuyaient alors leurs résidences. Mais la rue était obstruée de décombres, et tout était en flammes. Aucun échappatoire à l'Enfer. Ses murs nous gardaient prisonnier, et la seule route accessible nous plongerait dans la gueule du loup.

C'est alors que je le vis, pour la première fois, la figure emblématique à l'origine de tout : Gurren Lagann était en train de combattre le démon noir et circulaire. Oubliant la peur, je criais à mes parents « c'est lui, c'est Gurren Lagann ! », pointant du doigt le combat aérien. L'attention des gens se porta sur celui-ci et certaines personnes commencèrent à reprendre espoir. « Personne n'a jamais vaincu Gurren Lagann ! » s'exclama quelqu'un. Et comme pour confirmer ses propos, Gurren Lagann s'élança sur l'ennemi, sa vrille auréolé d'une intense lueur verte, contrant le rayon pourpre de la chose, et d'un seul geste le transperça. L'engin ennemi prit alors brutalement de l'épaisseur, avant d'éclater en une innombrables quantités de petits fragments multicolores. Une huée d'acclamations s'éleva parmi les survivants. Mais le cauchemar révéla son vrai visage au moment où les fragments lumineux tombèrent sur nous.

Physiquement, je n'ai gardé aucune cicatrice de cet instant, mis à part celle qui orne ma joue. Je suis tout de même restée à l'hôpital un moment, et de la fenêtre de ma chambre, j'ai pu voir ce monde connaître sa fin. De là, j'ai vu les émeutes dans les rues. Grâce à la télévision de ma chambre, j'ai appris l'arrestation du Commandant-en-chef Simon, et suite à son procès, la proclamation de la peine maximal. « Bien fait pour toi ». Ces mots ont franchi ma bouche inconsciemment. Et je m'en suis alors voulu. Qu'en aurait penser mes parents ? Eux qui avaient toujours été des proches partisans du gouvernement au temps de l'expansion, eux qui lui avaient si souvent contés l'héroïsme de Simon, le leader de la Brigade Gurren, celui qui avait libéré la race humaine.

Puis j'ai cessé de me préoccuper de ce genre de sentiments. Après tout, le monde se terminerait dans une dizaine de jours, alors quelle importance ?

Et le spectacle a donc continué. J'ai vu le gouvernorat être réduit en poussière par les Mugans, j'ai vu tout le reste de la ville s'effondrer sous leurs tirs. Et ce joyeux théâtre d'horreurs fut interrompu par quelques docteurs qui s'empressaient de transférer les patients à bord de l'Arche-Gurren.

Les femmes et les malades d'abord ?

N'aurait pas valu mieux abandonner les faibles au profit de personnes plus aptes à survivre ? La morale met bien souvent de côté la rationalité. Pourrait-on voir cela comme une forme d'instinct ?

Ainsi, pour en revenir à cela, je me suis retrouvée à bord de l'Arche, avec nombres d'autres réfugiés. Si tous ce que nous avions construit durant ces sept années, qui pour une petite fille telle que moi était comparable à une éternité, était détruit, quel serait l'intérêt de survivre ?

Cette question n'eut pas besoin de réponse, car les Anti-Spirales nous attendaient. Le vaisseau fut prit dans une embuscade et la situation prit bientôt un tour désespéré.

Vais-je enfin mourir ?

Je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose, car il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Mais une nouvelle fois, il apparut. Gurren Lagann, accompagné de ce que quelqu'un pointa comme étant les Ganmens de la Brigade Gurren. Encore une fois, Simon était venu pour nous sauver. Allait-il encore faire mourir des gens ? Pourquoi une telle persistance à jouer le héros ? Pourquoi tenter de sauver ceux qui ont voulu le lapider ?

« N'est-ce pas la définition même d'un héros ? » Me dit le vieux homme à côté de moi, comme admirant le combat se déroulant de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée. C'est lui qui avait indiqué les Ganmens comme tels. « Les héros n'abandonnent jamais, c'est bien connu » rajouta-t-il gaiement, comme si la précarité de la situation ne l'affectait pas. Il passa la main sur sa barbe, comme les vieux sages dans les contes. « Tu m'as l'air bien désespérée mon enfant, et je pense deviner pourquoi. Mais un enfant ne devrait pas souhaiter si ardemment sa propre mort. »

Et pourquoi pas ?

« Bien évidemment parce que tu as toute l'avenir devant toi. Tu es peut-être désespérée maintenant, mais au cours de ta vie, tu auras très certainement l'occasion de passer à travers différents états d'esprit. Pourquoi t'arrêter à celui présent ? Peut-être un autre sera-t-il meilleur.. »

Il faudrait déjà qu'il y ai un avenir...

« Ahaha », fit joyeusement le vieux homme, ignorant les éclats de lumières et bruits de combat venant de l'extérieur, « hé bien, faisons un pari ! »

Sur le moment, j'étais persuadé que cet homme était fou. Nous étions dans le quartier adjoint aux patients transférés et il ne portait aucun signe d'un quelconque dommage physique. Cela devait être la raison de sa présence.

Ce qu'il me proposa fut fort simple : si Gurren Lagann était défait, alors je mourrais comme je l'avais voulu, s'il gagnait et que nous étions sauvés, je devrais me concentrer sur l'avenir. Probablement trop jeune pour voir que ce pari était quelque peu une escroquerie, étant donné que l'accepter ou non ne changerait rien à mon destin si Gurren Lagann perdait, une part pas tout à fait disparu d'adversité en moi me poussa à relever le défi de ce vieux fou.

« Si nous survivons à cette journée, alors je regarderais vers le lendemain. »

_**An 27 après Teppelin**_

Newi Tanaka huma l'air pur de la petite Cispron.

Cette planète était la terre natale des Hewins, peuple neutre qui vivait de son agriculture florissante, dont il exportait une partie vers d'autres planètes, et qui accordait une grande importance à la non-dégradation de leur environnement par l'expansion technologique et industrielle. Le havre de paix de la Voie Lactée, le lieu touristique par excellence de bien des ethnies aux planètes avoisinantes. Après tant de jours d'efforts pour préparer la conférence de paix spirale intergalactique, sortir un peu pour apprécier la rosée du matin était un vrai bonheur. Se promenant sur l'un des grands balcons du bâtiment qu'il allait abriter la conférence, Newi admira le paysage qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais prit le temps de contempler, malgré qu'elle eu rejoint cette planète depuis plus d'un mois. Elle en aurait eu presque mal aux yeux, à trop fixer toute cette verdure. Chaque plaine ici était recouverte d'herbe grasse, et chaque montagne de nombreux arbres. Rien à voir avec la Terre dont la majeure partie de sa surface consistait en un vieux caillou sec.

Les grands projets de terraforming du territoire en était encore au stade du débat, et il y avait un bon nombre d'opposants, qui préféraient que l'on consacre l'essentiel des efforts aux progrès technologiques et aux soucis urbains. Même le bleu du ciel était ici bien plus vif que sur la Terre, et hors de la saison des pluies, les jours nuageux étaient bien rares. Si l'on levait les yeux, l'on pouvait voir la silhouette sombre du gigantesque Daï-Gurren Hypergalactique, stationné dans l'orbite de la planète depuis lui aussi un bon mois. C'était à son bord que Newi et tous les autres ambassadeurs terriens avaient rejoints cette planète, et c'est le commandant Viral, avec ses troupes à bord, qui devait prévenir toute violence et assurer le bon déroulement de la conférence.

Newi soupira. Il n'y avait pas de raison que quoi ce soit se passe mal, les 246 principales ethnies spirales recensées avaient toutes signé le pacte de non-agression universel, ce qui consistait en le premier pas vers la paix totale. Le "boom expansionnel" provoqué par la disparition de l'oppression Anti-Spirale avait engendré de nombreux conflits entre peuplades voisines désireuses de profiter de leur nouvelle liberté.. Mais heureusement, l'ordre terrien, qui était la première puissance universel, s'était battu sans relâche pendant ses vingt années pour changer la situation et ramener tout le monde à l'ordre. Et après deux décennies de labeur, le rêve semblait enfin prendre réalité. Il n'y avait à l'heure actuelle déjà plus aucun conflit d'envergure, et l'une des principales closes que la Terre comptait bien faire passer dans la charte qui serait rédigé à l'occasion de cette conférence, était que chaque grande ethnie aurait à veiller à la cohésion pacifique de ses ethnies mineures voisines. Était considérée comme "majeure", toute ethnie dont la population dépassait les trois millions d'habitants, et dont l'indice de développement humain (IDH) était suffisamment élevé. Ces quotas étaient régulièrement mis à jour selon la moyenne universel.

Newi Tanaka était une femme, plus tout à fait jeune, mais qu'on admirait encore pour ses longs cheveux bruns et son regard déterminé, soutenu par cette petite cicatrice dont elle avait refusé d'en disposer par chirurgie esthétique. Contrastant avec sa chevelure, la blancheur de son uniforme gouvernementale blanc, ainsi que l'ardeur qu'elle mettait toujours à la tâche, lui avait valu le surnom de "princesse de la diplomatie". Mais le regard habituellement pénétrant de Newi était, en cette matinée solitaire, pensif. Son attention revenait régulièrement à la silhouette massive du navire terrien. Un nombre non négligeable d'ambassadeurs avaient exprimés leur désaccord sur une telle présence militaire à une conférence de paix. Et l'assurance qu'aucune arme ne pénétrerait l'enceinte de la conférence n'avait pas amélioré d'un pouce ces avis négatifs. Et tout cela se traduirait par des difficultés supplémentaires pour elle lors de la conférence elle-même. Mais elle ne s'attardait pas sur ce genre de pensées. Son esprit était déjà en train de réfléchir à comment retourner cet état de fait à son avantage dans les débats à venir. C'était ça, l'art de la politique.

Newi marcha un peu, revenant vers le balcon avant du bâtiment. Les derniers personnes qui seraient présentes à la conférence arrivaient en voitures par l'unique route, étroitement surveillée, qui permettait d'accéder à la zone. Il était interdit de rejoindre les lieux par les airs, et il n'y avait pas le moindre héliport pour atterrir. Chaque groupe d'ambassadeurs devait d'abord se poser à Merinda, la capitale planétaire, qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de là, puis rallier la conférence à bord de voitures ne pouvant pas aller à plus de 30 mètres du sol. Les mains agrippés à la rampe, Newi ferma un instant les yeux. Elle remit chaque part de sa conscience bien à sa place, se préparant mentalement à la conférence qui débuterait dans moins de quelques heures. Le travail de toute une vie devait connaître son accomplissement aujourd'hui. Et ceci était une vérité.

Newi s'en retourna. A ce moment-là, le vent se leva, ainsi qu'une ombre devant elle. Un grand homme à forte carrure, à l'uniforme noir négligé, un air de dévergondé, à qui manquait un oeil.

" Vous ne devriez pas sortir ainsi sans me prévenir, cher Madame" fit-il sur un ton poli peu convainquant.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le moment pour elle d'être dérangé par cet inutile énergumène qui lui servait de garde du corps. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il savait qu'elle était sortit sur le balcon. Aussi irritant était-il, où qu'elle aille ou quoi qu'elle fasse, même si elle ne remarquait à aucun moment sa présence, il avait toujours l'air de savoir où elle était. Ce qui laisser penser à Newi qu'elle était tracé par quelque appareil à sa disposition et cette idée la mettait très mal à l'aise. De ce qu'elle en savait, cet homme était une sorte de mercenaire, engagé il y a quelques années par le gouvernement de Kamina City pour accomplir diverses missions, cela bien sûr après avoir scrupuleusement passé son histoire au crible. Il avait embarqué avec le reste du personnel sur le Daï-Gurren Hypergalactique, et était assigné à la protection de Newi depuis qu'ils avaient atterri sur Cispron, ce qui parfaitement inutile. Déjà parce qu'autant qu'elle en savait, Newi n'avait pas de raison particulière d'être visée par qui que ce soit, et surtout, toutes les procédures en rapport avec la conférence étaient surveillés de près par les unités Grapearl. Newi n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à cet homme, et s'il devait y avoir des problèmes durant la conférence, elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'ils viennent de lui.

" La conférence va bientôt commencer, m'dame, il serait temps d'y aller " fit l'homme, souriant sans raison.

" Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me le rappeliez " lui répliqua-t-elle avant de passer devant lui et de rejoindre la large porte en verre qui s'ouvrit automatiquement à son approche.

Ne souciant pas de vérifier s'il l'a suivait, Newi Tanaka ne vit pas l'expression de l'homme changer, alors qu'il levait les yeux vers le ciel, dans lequel étaient apparus quelques nuages, cachant l'ombre du Daï-Gurren Hypergalactique. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche, un petit appareil semblable à une télécommande ou une grande calculatrice. Il pianota quelques touches, et attendit une réponse du cadran. Son sourire torve ne déclina pas.

Newi Tanaka admira les lieux.

La salle de conférence était bondé. L'immense et colossale pièce, partiellement éclairée par la lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers la grande vitre en mosaïque ornant le plafond, était chargée de sièges disposés en cercles de niveaux ascendants. Des ambassadeurs de peuplades venus de tout l'univers étaient présents, et beaucoup étaient encore occupés à chercher leur place réservé dans les tribunes, dans le brouhaha des innombrables conversations. Les neurones du plus actif des cerveaux humains n'auraient pas été aussi dynamiques. Cet endroit si vide depuis un mois connaissait enfin la plénitude de la foule pour laquelle elle avait été préparé. Tout était à sa place.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'admiration. Newi avait autre chose à faire que regarder en restant à l'écart. Il fallait préparer le champ de bataille. Dés maintenant, il fallait être tous sens en éveil, les nombreuses discutions alentours étaient après tout autant de transferts d'informations, et laisser traîner ses oreilles étaient parfois très utile. Cet état d'esprit vif et attentif fut sûrement la raison pour laquelle Newi Tanaka fut l'une des premières personnes à réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une perturbation dans l'air, un son lointain, non, plusieurs, qui n'auraient pas dû être là. Sous le flot des conversations était en train de monter progressivement un bruit que Newi avait déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond vitré mais eu à peine le temps de voir la masse sombre grandissante que celle-ci passa au travers du toit qui vola en éclats argentés. Avant même que ses yeux puissent identifier la chose métallique qui avait chutée au centre de la salle, avant même que celle-ci ne percute le sol, un bras puissant agrippa Newi et la plaqua au sol brutalement. La demi-seconde suivante, un rugissement titanesque renversa le monde et le couvra de noir.

_A suivre..._


	2. Première Partie : Episode 01

**  
**

**Gurren Lagann : …**

**Episode 01 : Protéger**  
_**Mémoires de Kenny Kamina**_

Je suis le fils de Makken et Leite Jokin, membres de la Brigade Gurren.

C'est tout.

Cela a-t-il la moindre importance ?

Mon père est mort durant la bataille galactique contre les Anti-Spirales. Ma mère était chef de l'ingénieurie du vaisseau, et n'a pas vu la scène. Elle m'a raconté ce qu'on lui a rapporté : Makken Asra s'est sacrifié pour sauver le vaisseau. Il est mort l'épée à la main. Sa tombe est érigé sur la colline Kamina, à côté de tous les autres héros de la Brigade Gurren.

Est-ce pour cela que j'ai pris la voie de l'épée ? Etait-ce une obligation ? Un devoir à transmettre ? Ou était-ce un pur instinct ? Une envie de mon inconscient ?

Mon frère et ma soeur, mes deux ainés, n'ont pas touchés à cette voie guerrière. Alors pourquoi moi ?

Est-ce une fantaisie, ou une destinée ?

Je me souviens bien de cette soirée, celle qui a suivi la journée où nous avons appris que c'était notre unité qui avait été choisie pour la garde rapprochée de la conférence de paix spirale intergalactique qui aurait lieu dans deux mois. Cette nouvelel fit sauter Ash de joie, et à peine avions-nous terminé notre service qu'll nous emmena avec entrain dans les rues éclairés et animés de la capitale. " C'est moi qui invite !" s'est-il exclamé sur ton bon enfant en nous emmenant au restaurant habituel. Ash était ce genre de type, un grand homme brun bien formé, ouvert et chaleureux, pleurant et riant quand il le fallait. Alors que nous marchions dans la rue, il tentait déjà une approche auprès d'Ariane. Le fait qu'Ash ait le béguin pour elle était quelque chose dont tout le monde au sein de l'unité était au courant. Par contre, on avait plus de mal à imaginer le pourquoi de la chose. Certes, Ariane Kamina était une grande et jolie jeune femme, aux cheveux d'un bleu clair miroitant, et dont elle trouvait toujours le moyen de les coiffer correctement malgré la difficulté des entraînements. On la décrivait comme étant une génie, ressortant de la plupart des exercices sans la moindre goutte de sueur, à l'inverse de la totalité de ses camarades. Mais justemment, ce qui poussait Ash vers elle, semblait être la jalousie. Ariane était réputé comme la meilleure tireuse de sa génération, et beaucoup étaient convaincu qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant de détrôner Darry même. Mais Ash était lui-même un excellent tireur, et prendre à Ariane son titre était semble-t-il une ambition féroce qu'il nourrissait. Etant l'un de ses proches amis ( je demande encore aujourd'hui comment cela s'est fait ), je pense pouvoir dire qu'en réalité, la chose qui avait l'air de l'irriter le plus entre elle et lui, était tout simplement le fait qu'elle soit plus grande que lui. Mais ainsi, cette étrange jalousie avait apaprement muté en une sorte d'attirance amoureuse que personne dans leur entourage n'arrivait à comprednre ou expliquer. Manque de chance pour Ash, Ariane n'était guère intéressé.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce soir-là plus exactement, elle était avec nous, coupant à travers la foule indénombrable des jeunes citadins en quête d'un lieu pour s'enivrer ou faire la fête. On disait de Kamina City qu'elle était un gigantesque coeur, une ville sens cesse en mouvement sur elle-même, une population florissante et toujours grandissante. Le centre de l'univers où se réunissaient des gens de toutes les peuplades, articulant la langue terrienne avec l'exotisme de tous les accents possibles et inimaginables. Nous atteignâmes le restaurant, y entrèrent pour échapper au méli-mélo de la ville. Nous asseyâmes sans nous arrêter de bavasser, principalement sur le boulot, et ce qu'il allait nous apporter dans les jours à venir, tandis qu'Ash était déjà en train d'interpeller une serveuse pour commander nos steaks de porci-taupes. Ash avait une mémorie brillante, et il arrivait à se souvenir des plus futiles détails, tel que nos goûts en matière de variétés de plats à base de porci-taupe. Cela étant, il récita sans attendre les plats favoris de chacun auprès de la serveuse. Ariane le réprimanda sur le fait que nous pourrions avoir envie de temps en temps d'essayer autre chose et qu'il auraut dû nous laisser nous décider avant de commander, mais il ignora ce sermon et reprit le contrôle de la conversation, tout heureux qu'il était de pouvoir parler et se vanter de notre affectation prochaine.

Sans que je ne le sache comment, je m'étais retrouvé assis en face John Lon. C'était un très grand homme brun, solidement bâti, à la force calme et au tempérament franc. Accessoirement, si Ariane était notre meilleure tireuse, lui était de loin notre meilleur épéiste.

Je me rappelle, cette séance d'entraînement avec lui.

C'est dans ma lame que j'ai plongé tous mes espoirs... de compréhension.

Je ne pouvais admettre quelqu'un de meilleur que moi dans le maniement du sabre. Le vaince et le dépasser était une nécessité, si je voulais un jour espérer comprendre.

C'est pour cela que je l'ai défié à de nombreuses reprises, que je l'ai adjoint de s'entraîner seul à seul avec moi dès que j'en avais l'occasion. Il ne refusa jamais, nous avons parfois passé jusqu'à des nuits entières à échanger des coups à lame réelle. Oui, je me rappelle de cette fois, où nous n'étions plus éclairé que par la Lune, dont la lumière transitait faiblement à travers les lucarnes de la salle d'entraînement. J'étais en sueur, lui calme. Je serre les dents et frappe avec une rage contrôlée, rendant mes coups aussi furieux que précis. Mais sa vitesse n'avait d'égal que sa force, il para l'un de mes nouveaux mouvements comme s'il le connaissait de longue date, et la seconde suivante sa lame s'était posé sur ma gorge.

Il relacha un soupir, baissant son arme et reprenant une attitude de repos.

" Faisons une pause un instant "

Il avait une voix au ton grave, mais qui respirait malgré tout le calme et la sérénité d'un combattant aguerri. J'aurais aimé être capable de m'exprimer d'une telle voix. Il s'asseya sur l'un des banc encerclant le tatami, inspectant sa lame.

" C'est la colère qui résonne dans ta voix " me répondit-il, fermant alors les yeux, " beaucoup de gens au sein de l'unité te qualifie comme une personne calme, de la même manière que moi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais l'émotion qui transparaît dans tes mots... c'est une forme de détermination. C'est la rage d'un homme qui veut aller plus loin... je crois. "

Je lui répondis avec un grognement neutre.

" Tu.. désire... " il avait rouvert les yeux, examinant de nouveau le fil de sa lame " Ton regard hargneux trahit le dégout de ta propre apparence, il trahit ce manque dont tu souffres. "

Mon humeur dût descendre d'un cran. Il était parfaitement vrai que ma petite taille, accouplé à mon tour de taille et à la couleur blonde de mes cheveux ne me donnait guère fière allure. John n'était pas le genre de personne à vouloir faire des remarques désobligeantes, mais il était un homme qui poussait parfois la franchise à son paroxysme.

" Tu n'es pas un digne pilote de Grapearl "

Je levais un sourcil, plus surpris que vêxé par une telle remarque, cela était inattendu.

" Protéger " articula-t-il, " ceci a toujours été la fin derrière l'existence de l'escadron Grapearl, mais l'on en dit aussi que c'est ce qui est sencé animer le coeur d'un guerrier. "

Il n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de son sabre. Si j'avais été sourd, je n'aurais pas cru un seul instant qu'il était en train de penser à autre chose que son arme.

" Il y a quelque chose que tu veux obtenir, que tu désires plus que tout, une chose comme... une réponse... une réponse à... "

Je me jetais sur lui, lame levé. Ses yeux firent de même, regard placide croisant ma haine, et les fers se cognèrent. Se courbant en arrière comme s'il allait tomber, les lames glissant l'un sur l'autre dans un son crissant, d'un seul mouvement ses deux pieds me frappèrent à la poitrine, me projetant en arrière. Au moment où je reprenais mon équilibre, lui s'était déjà lévé et se jeta droit en avant vers moi, dans un sursaut de brusqueté bien rare chez lui. Je vis au dernier moment le mouvement de sa lame visant mes jambes et parait en catastrophe.

" Pas mal, Kenny.. cette attaque par surprise. Mais je t'ai vu arrivé bien trop tôt. "

Désarçonnant les deux lames jusque-là en contact, il attaqua de nouveau, avec une hargne m'obligeant à enchaîner parades et esquives, sans possibilité de risposte. Une telle attitude offensive était très inhabituelle chez John et je fus rapidement à bout du souffle, n'ayant pas pu récupérer totalement de cette pause que j'avais moi-même interrompu.

" Eh bien, Kenny ? Tu ne tiens pas le coup ? ... Tu es sur un champ de bataille Kenny ! Tu vas mourir ! "

Perçant ma garde, sa lame rata de peu ma gorge pour érafler le bas de ma joue. Par réaction instinctive, la douelur me cria soudain de plaquer la blessure avec ma main, mais j'y résistais et gardait serré entre mes doigts le manche de mon sabre. Mais l'unique seconde que me prit ce infime combat mental ne me permit pas de voir le lourd et brutalement surprenant coup de pied de John que me frappa à l'exact endroit où il m'avait blessé. Je perdis toute notion de la réalité à ce moment-là, ma machoire hurla de douleur dans mon crâne.

" ALLEZ ! "

Sa voix me ramena à cette réalité, à ce corps gisant sur un tatami tâché de sens. Cette douleur sourde cognant dans ma tête. Serrant les dents, j'empoignais mon arme et me relevais.

" Oui, vas-y ! Montre-moi cette rage que tu sais si bien canalisé ! Montre-moi que tu peux faire mieux encore avec ! "

Je ne me rappelle plus très bien l'instant qui a suivi. Un fragment blanc, taché du rouge de la haine et du noir de la douleur. A la fin, je n'étais qu'assis sur l'un des bancs, en sueur, ma tenue d'entraînement couverte de sang, un John accroupi face à moi, appliquant un morceau de coton imbibé d'alcool sur sa blessure avant de la bander.

" Pas mal, pas mal " répéta-t-il plusieurs fois en murmurant, " il faudra quand même tu ailles voir un vrai médecin au cas où. Désolé pour ça " ajouta-t-il finalement.

C'était il y a plusieurs semaines, et ma machoire ne me faisait plus mal depuis longtemps, la blessure disparue. Aujourd'hui, nous étions simplement assis l'un en face de l'autre au restaurant, avec tous nos camarades, dévorant avec animation nos steaks de porci-taupes. L'heure n'était pas à se remémorer ce genre de choses. La conversation allait de bon train, sautant rapidement d'un sujet à un autre. On en vint à un moment au classique débat sur les noms de famille.

Dans les années qui ont suivi la chute de Teppelin, il est rapidement devenu de tradition de faire suivre le nom des gens de celui de leur village natal. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, je n'y étais pas. Durant la modernisation de Kamina City, cette tradition est devenu une mesure administrative qui a fortement aidé la répertoration de l'ensemble des habitants. Pour autant, les demandes de changements ont rapidement été autorisés, procédure au départ peu utilisé. Mais durant les années qui ont suivis la défaite des Anti-Spirales, une mode consistant à faire changer son nom de famille pour " Kamina " s'est répandue comme une trainée de poudre chez les jeunes de la ville, ceux-ci voulant arborer fièrement le nom de la ville qui les a vu naître, ainsi que celui du héros qui a ouvert l'avenir, et non plus ceux des anciens villages de leur parents. Cette attitude se serait même étendue à toute la planète, et plus loni encore, dit-on. Et encore aujourd'hui, il y a nombre de débats sur le bien fondé de ce mouvement, et si il ne constitue pas un manque de respect envers la mémoire de ce héros, sans parler des problèmes administratifs que cela pose pour cette fameuse répertoration de la population.

Moi-même ai choisi de porter ce nom.

Mais pourquoi donc cela ?

Je ne sais pas.

Peut-être ai-je pensé que cela me rapprocherait de mon père, qui a eu l'occasion de connaître cet homme ?

Peut-être est-ce parce que que je crois en le fait que être né au centre de l'univers n'est pas une coincidence ?

Peut-être était-ce pour essayer de me rapprocher un peu plus des autres, de mes camarades, moi que l'on qualifie de distant ?

Ou alors suis-je assez bête pour suivre les effets de mode ?

Ash Redli et Ariane Kamina ont déjà pris en main chaque parti du débat, commençant une de leur éternelle dispute, le sujet de la discussion n'est qu'un prétexte. Certaines personnes, tel que Ash, adopte un autre train d'attitude vis-à-vis de leur nom de famille. Au diable leur village natal, ou celui de leurs parents, au diable cette mode insipide, leur nom, ils le choississent eux-même.

" Je suis qui j'ai décidé d'être ! " s'exclamait Ash, sûr de lui, " je ne suis pas l'un des pierres du village de mes darons, ni une brique attaché pour toujours à cette ville. Vous les Kaminiens, vous ne regardez pas vers l'avenir, vous vous croyez mieux que vos ancêtres à arborer le nom de la capitale de l'univers, vous vous croyez important parce que vous êtes né au centre de la spirale, mais l'avenir est ailleurs ! C'est tout ce qui nous entoure qui est important ! "

A ce discours passionné, Ariane lui répliqua avec calme mais assurance que le nom " Kamina " n'était pas seulement représentatif de leur origine mais surtout de l'esprit animant la jeune génération, ce désir (justemment) d'expansion et de développement, cette volonté d'aller plus loin, de faire quelque chose de plus. Et puis, avant de s'attarder sur la périphérie, il fallait s'assurer que le centre pouvait la soutenir correctement, rajouta-t-elle.

Un débat interminable, qui continua même alors que les deux principaux intervenants étaient trop soûls pour formuler des arguments cohérents.

Nous nous amusâmes bien ce soir-là.

**...La Bataille de Cispron**

**Première Partie**

Ce jour-là, de nombreux Grapearls stationneaient dans le ciel de Cispron. Des cieux qui semblaient annoncer la venue d'un temps plus nuageux dans l'après-midi.

Volant à basse altitude au-dessus du bâtiment de la conférence, Kenny et Burloc étaient assignés à la protection rapproché du lieu. La totalité des ambassadeurs étaient maintenant arrivés, la plupart des Grapearls chargés de la protection de la route avaient soit rejoint la capitale, soit l'escouade Adai stationné dans les hauteurs de l'atmosphère.

Si un grand nombre d'unités étaient placés là-haut, ainsi que Gurren Lagann, s'étaient dans le but de pouvoir rapidement redéployer ces troupes soit dans l'espace avec le Daï-Gurren Hypergalactique, soit vers le lieu de la conférence et pouvoir ainsi prévenir les attaques de toutes origines.

Kenny aurait aimé être là-bas. A l'annonce de la promotion de leur unité, il avait espéré avoir l'occasion de combattre aux côtés de Gurren Lagann. Mais pour l'heure, il était relégué ici, avec Burloc, et sans l'ombre d'un combat ou une escarmouche à l'horizon. Bien sûr, ne se voulant pas être égoiste, il ne souhaitait pas une telle chose. Tout serait pour le mieux si l'escadron Grapearl n'avait pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Mais Kenny était un guerrier, et en cela il désirait le combat.

Patrouiller sans fin au-dessus d'une étendue verte n'étant guère passionant, il tourna son engin de manière à regarder vers Burloc. Kenny ne pouvait le voir lui-même sans ouvrir le relais de communication, mais à la manière dont il maniait son unité, il paraissait serein. Burloc était un grand type roux spécialisé à l'inverse de Kenny dans les armes de poing. Il n'y avait pas d'animosité entre les deux hommes, mais pour une raison qui était inexplicable à Kenny lui-même, il ne se sentait pas d'en faire son ami. Il sursauta lorsqu'un bip résonna à son oreille et que le visage de son camarade apparut sur la visière droite de son cockpit.

" Hé, c'est seulement moi ou est-ce que ta radio cloche aussi ? "

Le relais de communication était en général seulement utilisé pour les communications de courtes distances entre pilotes de la même escouade, la radio, qui ne fournissait pas de visuel, était utilisait pour les transmissions plus générales. Kenny monta le volume de celle-ci. Rien, à part un grésillement désagréable qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Kenny brancha son micro sur la fréquence générale.

" Ici Kenny de l'escouade 04, notre radio produit un grésillement inhabituel, est-ce que tout fonctionne bien de votre coté ? A vous. "

Une dizaine de secondes passa, sans la moindre réponse. La respiration de Kenny s'accéléra. Une malfonction de la radio était une chose inimaginable depuis bien des années, la communication était délibérement brouillé. Mais la technologie terrienne était la plus développé du l'univers, qui pouvait avoir les moyens de couper les signals de leur radio ? En seulement l'espace des quelques secondes qu'il fallait pour Kenny a enchainer ses conclusions, la situation avait atteint le plus haut niveau de gravité.

Non seulement l'ennemi était là, mais il avait un niveau technologique rivalisant avec celui de la Terre, le noyau de l'univers.

" Burloc ! "

Ce fut à son tour de sursauter. Il était en train d'écouter avec attention le grésillement.

" Ces bruits, on dirait des... "

" On s'en branle ! L'ennemi... "

Et ce fut à lui d'être coupé, par un éclat venu du ciel. Levant les yeux, il remarqua que les multiples points noirs sur le fond gris nuageux, les unités stationnaient là-haut, s'agitant et se rassemblant tous dans une même direction, dans un tonnerre de coups de feu. Sans que les deux hommes aient besoin de se dire quoi que ce soit, Burloc alla rapidement prévenir les autres pilotes en repos au hangar du bâtiment de la conférence, tandis que Kenny fit rugir le moteur de son engin et se propulsa vers les cieux à pleine vitesse. Burloc le rattraperait, avec deux ou trosi unités de renforts s'il en restait suffisament pour s'occuper de la protection rapproché des lieux.

Mais à leur rencontre vint un bruit strident, un son que Kenny reconnut immédiatement, celui produit par un missile en vol, et de bonne taille s'il en croyait l'ampleur du bruit.

Il le vit, point blanc pourchassait par unités de couleur sombres. Mais Kenny s'étonna alors, pourquoi n'avaient pas encore réussi à stopper un unique missile ? La réponse lui apparu alors qu'il posa les yeux sur son radar : le missile ne se contentait pas d'avancer en ligne droite, sa position fluctuait sans cesse et après quelques secondes d'observation, Kenny comprit, bien que cela lui sembla alors inimaginable : le missile effectuait de minuscules sauts dans l'espace-temps à un rythme rapide mais irrégulier, modifiant sans cesse ses coordonnés, bien que se dirigeant toujours vers le même objectif évident : le bâtiment de la conférence. Kenny était pile en face du projectile qui, s'il en croyait les estimations de son radar, faisait trois la taille de son Grapearl. Seule personne bien placé pour l'intercepter, il dégaina l'épée de son mecha. Il avait déjà coupé en deux des engins beaucoup plus effrayants, la difficulté allait résider dans l'anticipation des déplacements spatiaux-temporels du missile. Mais Kenny avait confiance en lui-même, tout allait être question de vitesse. Déjà collé à son siège par la pression, il augmenta encore la poussée de son réacteur, dépassant sa capacité maximale recommandé. Il avait plusieurs minutes devant lui avant que celui ne surchauffe et il lui fallait le maximum de vitesse possible. Le missile se mit à grossir à vue d'oeil, seulement quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se croisent. L'engin de mort disparut, mais Kenny avait déjà comprit la trajectoire de ses sauts et le missile réapparut tout juste devant la lame tendue de Kenny

" J'te tiens ! "

Mais un flash de lumière coloré s'empourpra soudain autour du missile qui redisparut immédiatement. " Il m'a esquivé ! ", à peine avait-il pensé cela que Kenny se reprit et fit tout de suite demi-tour, repartant à la poursuite du missile. Avec la gravité désormais de son côté, sa vitesse décupla encore. " Je peux le rattraper ! ". A l'instant où le bâton de mort s'était trouvé à seulement quelques mètres de Kenny, il l'avait vu, cet oeil rouge, placé à l'avant de l'engin. Quelque soit l'intelligence artificielle dont on était doté la machine, cette lentille rougeoyante ne pourrait pas détecter une attaque venue de derrière. " Je vais l'avoir cette saloperie ! " Il ne lâcha pas l'accelération alors même que le moteur commença à prendre feu. Ignorant le problème, il crispa les dents. Il avait le temps, il en était certain, il avait le temps d'atteindre le missile avant de se transformer en boule de feu. Il leva à nouveau son arme, la cible n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres. " Je te vois ! ". L'engin sauta dans le continuum, et réapparut juste sous la lame de Kenny. Hurlant, il transperça le blindage et planta l'arme dans le missile. Quelque chose explosa, mais cela ne fut pas le missile. Kenny n'utilisa pas la seconde qui lui aurait été nécessaire pour vérifier que c'était bien son moteur qui avait lâché. Il savait que c'était le cas.

" Tu l'emporteras pas en enfer, connard ! "

C'est à ce moment-là, dans la pire des situations, que Kenny se sentit soudain comme s'il avait tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables à sa disposition. Quelque chose de plus fort encore que de l'adrénaline s'était mit à couler dans ses veines. Toute forme de peur avait disparu. Chaque seconde était à la fois comme une éternité figé et un instant infime.

Il voyait. A travers le tissu de son uniforme, à travers sa peau et sa chair, il vit son propre squelette rayonnant comme s'il avait été fait d'émeraude.

Il hurla. Et quelque chose s'extirpa de lui-même, se propageant à son mecha. Instantanément il sut que son moteur refonctionnait, et mieux que jamais. Il leva la main gauche du mecha et une vrille s'en extirpa dans un éclat verdâtre. La pression envoya valser l'épée, mais Kenny avait déjà planté sa vrille dans le blindage. Sans attendre, il en invoqua d'autres de la main droite et des genoux et s'élança dans un alpiniste vers l'avant du missile. Le ciel de Kenny n'était déjà plus qu'une immense étendue verte qu'il s'apprêtait à percuter. Arrivé à la tête de l'engin, il s'y agrippa avec ses vrilles, faisant éclater au passage la lentille rouge dans un fracas similaire à un cri, et se plaçant ventre contre tête, il poussa à nouveau son réacteur dorsale à pleine puissance.

" Ta route s'arrête là ! "

Ne différenciant même plus son propre corps de son Grapearl, Kenny ressentit toute la pression de la vitesse du missile dans le creux de son ventre. Un poids immense, comme si toute l'etendue d'un monde cherchait à l'écraser. Mais il résista, ses sensations se fussent-elles changer en un chaos d'éclairs noirs et blancs, il résista avec toute l'énergie qui coulait dans son corps de chair et de ferrailles. C'est une véritable douleur qui lui brisa la main lorsque la paume de son mecha vola en pièce. Son hurlement fut une décharge qui se répercuta dans le corps d'énergie, il ne se relâcha, il continua à tendre ses muscles jusqu'à la déchirure. Dans ce torrent qu'était devenu pour ces quelques secondes son monde, le front collé à la visière de son cockpit, tout le corps en feu, il ne relâcha jamais les commandes. Mais en un instant l'univers devint blanc et dans la disparition de toute chose se fit entendre une faible voix, à peine un souffle : " je ne suis pas aussi fort que Père ". A ce blanc fugitif succéda un microcosme d'existence temporel, le plus infime des instants de la vie de Kenny, ce fragment de seconde où son dos percuta le miroir de l'au-delà et que son corps fut broyé dans les souterrains de l'enfer.

_A suivre..._


End file.
